pretty_little_afandomcom-20200215-history
Aria Montgomery
Biography Aria Montgomery was the artsy and alternative girl in Alison's clique prior to her disappearance, sporting pink hair streaks. Alison and Aria discovered Aria's father's affair with a college student, Meredith Sorenson, one afternoon while running away from the nerdy Mona Vanderwaal, and found him kissing Meredith in his car. Ever since, Alison used the affair to keep Aria in line, knowing Aria was asked to keep it a secret. Her constant teasing about the indiscretion led Aria to resent Alison. Shortly after Ali's disappearance, Aria moved to Iceland for a year, and came back, sans pink highlights, becoming more mature. She meets her future English teacher Ezra Fitz in a bar, hooking up with him, leading to an on-again off-again relationship throughout the series due to A's threats. Due to the loose connection she and Ali shared, she is not a frequent target of A, but is still forced to deal with the misfortunes A brings upon her (ruining her relationships, driving a wedge between her parents). She can be described as a kind and caring friend, always willing to protect them from any threats A has. Physical Appearance Aria has a pale ivory complexion complimented with round hazel eyes and plump lips. Her hair is dark and wavy and had pink highlights prior to Alison's disappearance. She has a petite frame and stands approximately at 5'2 ft, the shortest of her friends. Trivia *The name, "Aria" means Solo Melody, which is a kind of song in the opera and Aria is also a great singer. *Lucy Hale auditioned for the role of Hanna Marin as well but was given the role of Aria Montgomery instead. (Pretty Little Liars) *Aria has an alternative fashion sense and loves music. *Out of the four Liars, Aria has the most secrets. *In the episode The Perfect Storm, we learn that Aria is a talented singer. (Pretty Little Liars) *Aria was the first Liar to receive a message from "A." (Pretty Little Liars) *In "Father Knows Best," the other 4 girls (Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Mona) all agree that Aria is the best liar. (Pretty Little Liars) *Out of all 4 girls, Aria has received the fewest messages from "A." *Aria is vegetarian *Aria seems to be the closest to Spencer. They are constantly hanging out and comforting each other through A's many triumphs. This friendship may be because of neither of them being completely awestruck by Ali. She is also fairly close to Hanna. The liar who she seems to be the least connected with is Emily. However she is still there whenever she needs her. Relationships |-|Alison DiLaurentis= Alison and Aria are best friends. Ali helps Aria with both Ezra and personal problems. |-|Spencer Hastings= Spencer and Aria are kind of an odd friendship, but Aria would definitely do anything for Spencer in the long run. |-|Hanna Marin= Aria and Hanna are like the funny type of friendship and are very close to each other. They love to share jokes and shop together. |-|Emily Fields= Aria watches out for Emily. Aria would do anything to make sure that Emily is not being made fun of by the people out in the world. Category:The Liars Category:Aria Category:Montgomery Category:Pretty Little A Category:The Liars Category:Aria Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Aria Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:The Liars Category:Ezria Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Secret Keepers Category:Ezra Category:Protagonist